The samples were exchanged repeatedly in D2O and subjected to 1H-NMR analysis at 500 MHz. The 1H-NMR spectra were recorded on a Bruker AM500 instrument at 25C. Chemical shifts were relative to acetone. One-dimensional 1H-NMR analysis was performed on the sample, and the anomeric configuration and linkages were assigned.